The Coyote that Could
by jolttheroadrunner
Summary: Antoine is tired of not getting much attention around everybody and decides to go on an adventure to accomplish something on his own but runs into trouble, will he learn to stop being a coward and face his fears?, or will he run away and beg for his friends to help him?
1. Chapter 1: Antoine's Misfortunes

I just wanted to create a fanfic about Antoine and how he has misfortunes like his SATAM counterpart which include, being too cowardly, being too incompetent and dimwitted, and not winnig the love of Sally (despite him already being the husband of Bunnie) and how he came over them in the end so enjoy!

That evening,Antoine was sitting in the forest on a log and complaining about his misfortunes

"Ooohh, eets like thees always happens to me every time!, I'm always a big scaredy cat, I always screw up for everyone and even myself, and that Soneec Hedgehog ees always the one saving the day and I don't care about loving the princess since me and Bunnie are already married", complained Antoine.

"I remember zee time I tried to impress the princess by capturing Robotneek in a hole, but fail, and when I tried to protect her from Robotneek's forces but double fail because I was too cowardly, and when I tried to look nice and preesent her flowers but unfortunately got reejected, I know I'm now in love with Bunnie but steell", complained Antoine.

"I must find a way to be better at something than that hedgehog, well I can fight better as him, and I have a sword and I am a master with my blade, and I can do the Spin Blade Ball Attack like he can, man theese is deefficult, I gotta find something that I can do that hedgehog can't", said Antoine.

"Oh well, eet's time for me to come to my house and meet Bunnie anyways", said Antoine as he got up and went to his house.

Antoine arrived at his house and went to his and Bunnie's bedroom, Bunnie met him inside.

"Hi ya Antoine, It's about time you got here, It's evening", said Bunnie.

"Yes, I know, tired from being out for so long right?", said Antoine.

"Right sugah, and I'm tired too, It's time for us to go to sleep", said Bunnie as she put on her night gown and Antoine puts on his PJ's and they get into bed.

"You know Bunnie, your fur is so silk, eet makes me feel soft", said Antoine.

"Oh you!", said Bunnie.

Then Antoine and Bunnie stare at each other for seconds and they make out passionately and they fall asleep.

"I love you Bunnie", said Antoine.

"I love you Sugar-Twan", said Bunnie as both fall asleep.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and Practice

The next morning, Bunnie woke up and found Antoine out from bed and went to the kitchen and saw Antoine cooking breakfast.

"Good mornin sugah", said Bunnie.

"Oh Good morning Bunnie", said Antoine.

"What's cooking?", asked Bunnie.

"You're favorite, eggs and bacon", said Antoine.

"Oh thanks sugah", said Bunnie.

After they sat down and ate breakfast, Antoine went out to practice sword handling.

"Okay, Antoine, you've get theese, just concentrate", said Antoine to himself.

"Hi-ya!", said Antoine as he slashed and sliced the practice dummies around him. Then without hesitation, he performed his special attack.

"Now it's time for the attack!", said Antoine as he performed the Spin Blade Ball Attack and went slashing through a straight line of dummies and no other dummies was left standing but him.

"Who is ze master now?", said Antoine.

Sonic and Tails were walking around when they saw Antoine practicing.

"Hey Antoine", said Sonic and Tails.

"Oh hey friends, how do you do today?", asked Antoine.

"Oh, we're doing fine as usual", said Tails.

"Hey Ant, what are you doing, trying to be ze best as usual?", teased Sonic.

"Oh shut up Sonic, you didn't even zee how I handled zeese dummies", said Antoine.

"Wow, you've taken all of them down, Antoine", said Tails.

"Yeah, thanks to my slashing skills and Spin Blade Ball Attack", gloated Antoine.

"Yeah you're "Spin Blade Ball Attack" that you used to clear the way of falling debris?", said Sonic.

"Yeah so what?, I can do a spin dash just az you and Tails can", said Antoine.

"Anyone can do a Spin Dash Antoine, Duh!", said Sonic.

"So I've zeen other people do spin dashes like Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and other people who can do it", said Antoine.

"Yeah, that's cause they're experts at it", said Tails.

"Yeah well so am I!", said Antoine.

"Whatever Antoine, zee ya!", said Sonic.

Antoine started to get furious at Sonic for mocking him.

"Why zat hedgehog, I'll show him a zhing or two, he's just jealous of my sword skills!", said Antoine. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trip to Eggman's Base

That evening, Antoine was muttering to himself.

"Ooohh, zat hedgehog's gotten on my last nerve, firzt he mocks my accent, then he says zat everyone can do a spin dash, and Tails says zat only experts can do spin dashes well i'm am an expert too!", complained Antoine.

"Zis is what I am going to do to gain ze respect zat I dezerve, This night, I am going to go on an adventure and stop Dr. Robotnik's forces from Knothole so everyone can praize me for the hero that I am!", said Antoine explaining his plan.

That night, at Antoine and Bunnie's house, Bunnie was fast asleep while Antoine who was sleeping for a few hours, woke up and snuck out of the house, but not before blowing a kiss to Bunnie.

"I love you Bunnie", whispered Antoine to Bunnie and blew a kiss to her and left the house.

Antoine went to Dr. Robotnik's base as he ran, jumped, and slashed his way through the mountains.

"I will stop Robotnik on myself zees time and not fail like I did last time!", said Antoine.

As soon as he reached Eggman's base, he snuck in without being detected.

"I must not let ze guards zee me or it's all over for me!", said Antoine still sneaking.

As soon as he reached Dr. Eggman's office, he was shocked to see what he saw and heard.

"Tomorrow, I'll launch the attack of my army of robots on that pathetic little hedgehog's village, my strongest army of them all, the Egg Army!", announced Dr. Eggman.

"Sacre bleu!", whispered Antoine. Then he went away from near Eggman's office and muttered to himself.

"Oh, how am I going to stop his army of robots from invading our village, this is gonna be tough!", said Antoine to himself until he wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into one of the guards.

"Intruder alert!, Intruder alert!, we have a intruder in Eggman's facility!, I need backup immediately!", said the guard robot.

"Sacre bleu cheese!", screamed Antoine as he ran for his life.

"Stop suspect!", as the guard robot chased him.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4: Destroying the Army

Antoine was fleeing from the guard robot who was joined by other bigger robots who joined in for the chase of Antoine.

"Oh sacre bleu cheese, I knew I shouldn't have done such a stupid stunt and get myself detected, I have to geet out of here!", said Antoine scared as he kept fleeing until he saw a hiding place and fooled the guards by going the other direction.

"What the-", said the guard robot as he and the other robots looked for Antoine but was no sight of him.

"Check the other places", said the guard robot.

"Copy that", said the other robots.

The guard robot flew down slowly looking for Antoine while he was hiding in a siding keeping quiet.

"Gotta keep my mouth shut, you're okay!", thought Antoine. "I know, I'll attack him when he has his back turned!", he thought.

When the guard robot was getting close to where Antoine was hiding, Antoine quickly climbed up to the top of the building, now hiding from the top.

The guard robot reached to where Antoine was hiding previously and didn't see any sight of him and turned around giving Antoine the chance to attack him.

"Alright, now!", said Antoine as he leaped from the top and raised his sword and slashed the guard robot in half coming down and the robot exploded.

"Yes, eet worked, now to geet rid of ze other robots!", said Antoine as he rushed off to fend off the other army of robots.

Antoine kept running through Eggman's base until he found the robots who are still looking for him and not knowing he's right behind then.

"Eet's showtime!", said Antoine as he performed the Spin Blade Ball Attack to the army of robots, slashing their arms and legs, destroying them.

"Now, Robotnik's army can't invade our village!", said Antoine.

"Ooohh, what is that ruckus!", said Eggman furiously as he turned on his monitor and saw his army of robots destroyed.

"What the- who did this!?, That was my strongest army to invade Sonic's home, now I have to create a new army of robots, Ooohh whenever I find the rat who did this, they will pay!", said Eggman with vengeance.

Antoine then ran out of Eggman's base and ran quickly back home.

"Hehehehe!, I did eet!, I did eet!, I did eet!, I finally proved myself worthy, I'm finally a hero!, I cannot wait to tell everyone in ze morning!", said Antoine as he rushed back to the village.

As soon as he came back to the village, he arrived at his and Bunnie's house and quietly went to bed and puts back on his PJ's and went to bed.

"I'm back Bunnie, my sweet wife, you won't believe what I did tomorrow, Good Night", whispered Antoine as he went to sleep.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5: Antoine the Hero

The next morning, after eating breakfast, Antoine gathered all of Knothole villagers, including Sonic and his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Amy, Cream and the others. Antoine held up a microphone and tested it.

"Testing, testing, ees zees on?", said Antoine speaking loud through the microphone.

"Yes it's on silly!", said Bunnie. "Now what is it you want to tell us?".

"Okay!", said Antoine speaking. "I have gathered you all here today to explain what I did last night", said Antoine loud and clear.

"Last night?", said Sonic and his friends confusingly.

"Well zee first thing I want to say before I geet to what I did, zee first thing about being a hero is: Eets not about wearing a cape to be zee hero, Eets's not about being full of yourself to be zee hero, Eets's not even about looking like a hero. No matter who you are or what you do, there are opportunities to be heroic all around you. Eet takes bravery, courage, selflessness, competence, and intelligence to become a real hero, and you need to find zat inside of you to become zee hero", said Antoine giving his speech.

"Ok thank you, now get on with it", said Sonic impatiently.

"Well alright friends, If you all want to know what I did, here's the story", said Antoine as he told the story of last night and how he destroyed Eggman's army of robots.

"What!?", exclaimed Sonic and his friends.

"You did that, Antoine?, all by yourself?", said Bunnie.

"Why yes, and here's proof", said Antoine as he showed everyone a broken robot part.

"(gasp!)", exclaimed everyone.

"Wow Antoine, you really did that?", asked Tails.

"Yes Tails", said Antoine proud of himself.

"And you didn't even bother running away", said Sally.

"Who moi, no", said Antoine.

"You're a man, Ant", said Rotor.

"Yeah, Ant!", said Knuckles.

"I know", said Antoine

"You got spunk Antoine", said Amy.

"Why thank you!", said Antoine.

"Wow Mr. Antoine, I wish I was brave like you!", said Cream.

"You'll be brave, even eef you are still at a young age", said Antoine.

"Well Ant, you proved yourself buddy, I guess I should respect you now", said Sonic.

"I was thinking the same thing", said Antoine.

And so Antoine finally got the respect that he deserved by proving that he was more than just a egotistical, selfish, and arrogant coward, by doing something that no one has done before: stop Eggman's army from invading Sonic's home planet, Antoine was a hero.

End of Story 


End file.
